


Foiled Again

by Wordmaker123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, One Shot, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordmaker123/pseuds/Wordmaker123
Summary: In which Beca fails in her attempt to scare Aubrey once again but still receives a happy ending. Mitchsen, Halloween-ish One-shot.





	Foiled Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

Beca hated Aubrey-fucking-Posen.

Well... Not really. Not at all actually. Her feelings towards Aubrey Posen were basically the exact opposite of hate, but that didn't matter right now.

There was only one specific thing that irked Beca about her blonde girlfriend and that had her so riled up.

Beca marched out of their shared bedroom angrily, ignoring the hysterical laughter coming from within as she tossed her phone petulantly on the couch next her whilst sitting down with a huff. She cringed as her soaking wet shirt clung to the leather couch.

After what Beca considered too long, the laughter from the other room began to dissipate. Beca reached for the remote that was buried behind a cushion and turned the television on, studiously ignoring the padding of footsteps coming closer from down the hall.

At the sound of her girlfriends continued giggles she crossed her arms tightly and rolled her eyes whilst water dropped off her nose. Not glancing towards the sound as she felt her ears burn a brighter red.

"I'm sorry, baby" Aubrey chuckled as she made her way towards the couch and sat down next to her pouting girlfriend.

Beca turned to her with an unamused expression, her eyebrow raised as Aubrey failed to keep the shit-eating grin off her face. "It's not funny" Beca grumbled out as she wiped water droplets from her face, her eyes barely registering the splashes of orange and black on the screen that came with the time of year.

"It kind of is" Aubrey teased as she moved closer, kissing Beca repeatedly on the cheek until a hint of smile appeared on the younger girls face. "Well, at least the Bella's think so..." Aubrey added with a smirk as she held up Beca's phone, wiggling it tauntingly from side to side.

"You wouldn't dare" the brunette threatened as she narrowed her eyes on the device. She now regretted adding Aubrey's fingerprint to her phone. Last time she trusted her girlfriend.

"Already did." Aubrey answered with a smug smile as she tossed the phone gently into Beca's lap, easily grabbing the remote from Beca's hand.

Aubrey began to surf through channels as she watched her girlfriend frantically open her phone and scroll down to the Bella's group chat.

"Fuck."

Aubrey smirked as she turned to see Beca's head flop backwards onto the couch frustratedly.

"What can I say. You should have known better, babe" Aubrey said with an unapologetic shrug. Beca sat back up and turned to look at Aubrey with a put-out expression.

"Aww, don't pout" Aubrey teased as she pinched Beca's lips between her fingers, tugging slightly. Beca frowned, her hands reaching up to swat Aubrey's away. Aubrey seemed unfazed as she continued.

"I mean we wouldn't want anyone to think you're not the badass you truly are. Oh, wait. They already do" Aubrey snorted as she gestured to Beca's and her own phones which were lighting up with notifications from the group chat.

Beca groaned loudly at the reminder. Her handing covering her face in shame.

"You're evil, Posen" the brunette accused bluntly, earning a smug nod from Aubrey.

"You started it" Aubrey smarted as she crossed her arms, gesturing to the video that was now playing on her phone. On screen Beca was sitting cross legged on the bed talking excitedly to the camera.

* * *

_"So, as you all know Halloween is just around the corner" Beca began as she talked to the camera._

_She often used short videos to communicate with her 'fans'. Beca always found it strange that she had people interested in knowing about her life._

_"You may also know that my girlfriend Aubrey has a habit of 'scaring' me if you could call it that" Beca adds making quotation marks as she said the word scaring with her free hand, an audible scoff at the idea of herself being scared._

_"Which means it's time for a little payback" Beca finished with an evil grin. "Watch this" Beca said to the camera before rolling her eyes at herself "Of course you guys are already watching this... never mind" she stated before moving over to the dresser and propping her phone discreetly up on a high shelf._

_She then backs away and gives a thumbs up. "Aubrey went to get eggs and texted me saying she should be home any minute, so now we wait" Beca told the camera before pulling on a scream mask she had borrowed the day before from Fat Amy. "I'm going to hide in the bathroom and jump out when she comes in here" Beca said before moving towards the door._

_As she opened the door a creak sounded from above. Beca looked up just in time to see a large bucket filled to the brim with water topple off the edge of the door where it was balancing precariously. The bucket spilled its contents onto Beca who fell backwards with an undignified yelp at the freezing temperature of the water. "Shit!" she shrieked as she slammed her fists on the soaking carpet in rage before throwing off the scream mask._

_Just then Aubrey emerged from inside the bathroom, doubled over as she took in the 'drowned-rat' appearance of her girlfriend._

_"Sorry Becs, you should really know better by now" Aubrey chuckled as Beca fumed on the floor._

_A moment of silence ensued in which angry blue eyes glared into amused green, one pair of eyes wet from crying hysterical tears whilst the other was wet from... well, a bucket._

_"Whatever" Beca huffed, standing and storming out of the room and out of sight from the camera. Aubrey's laughter resumed as she moved over to the camera, grinning, as she stopped the video and sent it to the Bella's group chat._

* * *

"See, you brought this on yourself" Aubrey stated smugly as the video finished. Beca just groaned louder in response as her teeth began to chatter. Aubrey laughed before wrapping a blanket she brought from the bedroom around her soaking girlfriend and then hugging her around the waist.

Beca, despite her remained embarrassment, snuggled back into Aubrey with a sigh.

"How can I make it up to you?" Aubrey asked even though the amusement was still evident in her voice. Beca shrugged as she relaxed into Aubrey's embrace, not really wanting to be anywhere else on the 30th of October than wrapped in a blanket with her beautiful, yet aggravating, girlfriend.

"How about i run is a bath to get you warmed up?" Aubrey asks in a suggestive tone and Beca can almost see the subtle smirk the blonde is wearing. Aubrey shifts her arms from around Beca before standing. Slowly Aubrey lifts her shirt over her head before throwing it at Beca.

Beca snatches the shirt from her eyes before gaping at the sight of Aubrey, who had somehow managed to remove the rest of her clothes, walking naked into their bedroom.

'Such a tease'

Beca shakes her head at that thought but that doesn't stop her feet from following the blonde into the bedroom.


End file.
